Sweeter Than Sugar
by E.G. Potter
Summary: Love like theirs is sweeter than sugar. Drabbles for the Romantic Drabble Challenge on HPFC.
1. Whisper

Whisper

Her nose is cold on his neck, but the feel of her lips there is comforting. He wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"What are you doing?" She whispers, giggling.

Remus looks his wife in the eye. "Kissing you," is the whispered reply.

She doesn't object as he kisses her.

And he doesn't object when she whispers that she loves him.

* * *

A/N: Huzzah drabbles! More to come. If you have a prompt idea, drop it off in a review! Oh, and follow me on twitter eg_potter :D


	2. Graceful

Graceful

Remus chuckles as he watches his wife walk down the hall toward him. She's already run into a plant and tripped over the rug. He always knew his Dora was clumsy, but this is a little much.

"Remus John Lupin!" She yells at him, "It is not nice to laugh at me!" There is a playful tone to her voice.

"Nice or not, I'm still going to do it," he teases her right back.

He laughs until she loses it big time and trips over the cat, sending the papers in her arms flying. Luckily, he's close enough to catch her.

"Well, aren't you Miss Graceful?" He says, and kisses her.

* * *

A/N: I'd love to know what y'all are thinking about these! The review button is your friend. :)


	3. Beauty

Beauty

He couldn't believe it had taken him so long to notice her. Truth be told, he had always pushed away his thoughts of her because she was so much younger; he would never have pursued her if she hadn't started it first.

But now, she's his, and that's all that matters.

He watches her rhythmic breathing, her chest rising and falling with each breath. A smile creeps onto his face as he tries to memorize her every feature. He studies her intently – her always-smiling lips, her dainty nose, the curve of her eyebrows, the swoop of her bright pink hair as it falls across her forehead. Her beauty captivates him in a way nothing else can.

He wraps an arm around her slim-but-growing waist, and plants a whiskery kiss on her cheek.

She shifts a little and smiles, snuggling down into his embrace.

The war outside is nothing compared to the beauty he's holding in his arms.

* * *

A/N: Two more to go! Show me some love and maybe I'll have an update for Candy Floss and Dark Chocolate for you at some point soon. :D


	4. Dreams

Dreams

"Oh, Remus, I'm so excited!" She says, running a hand over her swollen belly. She's due in three months. It's beginning to wear on her, he can tell, but she still carries herself with dignity and attitude.

He smiles at her tiredly, loving the look of utmost joy on her face. "It will be wonderful, dear."

She continues on, animated. "And then, once the war is over, we can buy a cute little house in Hogsmeade! Oh! I think we should ask Harry to be the godfather, don't you?"

"That's a wonderful idea, love," Remus says, lightly. He doesn't want to think about Harry. Not while he and Dora are talking about their dreams.

She smiles at him and comes over to give him a kiss. "In a couple of years, then, we can give this one a little brother or sister." She takes his hand and puts it on her belly. The baby kicks at Remus's hand, as though protesting.

Remus smiles at his wife and pulls her into a hug. He can only pray that all their dreams come to fruition.

* * *

A/N: Trying to make this as fluffy as I can while keeping to the main story. Let me know what you think! And check out on twitter for updates on what I'm writing! :D


	5. Joy and Hope

Joy, Hope

Remus has only felt this much joy before in his life. The first is the day Harry was born; the second, the day of his marriage to Dora. This day is a combination of the two: The birth of his son.

The weather outside is nasty, a storm like no other raging and beating on the windows. But here in his arms lays a single perfect human being. The baby isn't a monster like he is. No, this baby is perfect. This baby is Dora's. This baby is his. A little tuft of hair rests on the top of his pink head. At first it had been brown, but in the time that Remus has held him in his arms, it has changed to purple, yellow, and electric blue.

Thunder crashes. The baby makes a small noise in his sleep and nestles into his father's chest. Remus places a kiss on the blue tuft, savoring the fact that his child is in his arms.

"Dora's asking for the both of you," Remus's mother-in-law says, her face weary and tired, but smiling nonetheless.

Remus looks up from his son, to acknowledge her, and then makes his way into the room where his wife lay. She smiles when she sees them, exhaustion ever-present on her face. "Let me have him," she says softly.

Remus hands her the sleeping infant as he sits down on the bed beside her. He watches his wife with their son, feeling something he hasn't felt in some time: Hope.

* * *

A/N: Last in the set! Hope you loved reading these as much as I did writing them!


End file.
